1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an original for use in an overhead projector (hereinafter abbreviated to "OHP") and, more specifically, to a method for producing an original directly from a document by using an electrophotographic copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transparent films carrying positive images have generally been used for projection. When such transparent films are placed in a pile, it is difficult to read the positive image formed on the top transparent film because the contents of the lower transparent films are visible through the top transparent film. Opaque white papers and the transparent films are placed alternately one over another to enable reading the contents of the individual transparent films, which makes handling the transparent films very troublesome.
A method has been proposed for preparing films carrying highly visible negative images for projection by using an electrophotographic copying machine. This known method, however, requires troublesome work to convert a positive image of an original document into a corresponding negative image and to transfer the negative image to a film for projection by an electrophotographic copying machine.